


There's Something More in the Fox's Eyes

by hyucklaugh



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Another use of patronus charm, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ravenclaw Taehyun, Slytherin Yeonjun, in harry potter world, taejun y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucklaugh/pseuds/hyucklaugh
Summary: Taehyun receives anonymous letters shipped by a silvery fox.Letters that are always beautifully written he found himself got so attached to it.But the thing is, there's already someone with blue hair in his mind.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154





	There's Something More in the Fox's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this is not proof readed (?) so you'll find tons of grammar and spelling mistakes in here since I'm not an English native either and I'm really sorry for that T.T But hope you can still enjoy it!

It all started from [this](https://twitter.com/tinyandbroken/status/1227134052039188480)

\--

Taehyun jolted awake when he feels that there’s something _flying_ above him.

And there, staring straight at him, is a pair of silver eyes that belongs to a corporeal patronus in the form of a fox.

His first instinct is to scream, because _what the hell_? Who in their right mind would send a patronus in the middle of the night like this, moreover to his room? And as far as he can remembers, he didn’t know anyone who has fox as their corporeal patronus.

He didn’t have time to ponder about it though, because then the fox is dropping something on his lap.

Something white, square, and rigid.

He looks down at his lap and found a folded piece of paper there.

A letter? His mind supplies helpfully.

He almost missed it when the fox flies out from his open window. His mind is focused solely on the written words that stares silently at him.

_I thought once that nothing can rivals sun’s brightness,_

_Until you came._

_J_

Taehyun stares blankly at the letter. Is this what he thinks it is?

\--

The next day, Taehyun woke up and got dressed as usual, and went to big hall to get breakfast. Not that what just happened last night didn’t piqued his curiousity about who the sender might be, but he supposes there’s nothing he could do about that matter either. It’s not like he knows any charm or whatever that could help him detect that person. There’s also possibility that it’s just someone playing joke on him. With that in mind, he decided to just ignore the strange event and continued on with his daily routines.

Which seemed to be proven wrong, since the same fox just appeared in his room again, but not as late into the night this time.

The fox was sitting and waiting patiently on his bed, looking straight at him when he entered.

And somehow, there’s something nagging at his mind, telling him that there’s something familiar about the fox’s eyes, but he just couldn’t pinpoint what it is that’s so familiar about the animal.

He found the same kind of paper laying in front of the fox and takes it to his hand. “So you’re some kind of post man huh? Or post patronus, whatever,” he mumbles lowly under his breath while staring at that pair of silvery eyes. It might just be his imagination but he thinks the fox just tilted his head a little bit to the side, as if inspecting his reaction.

He ignores it and dropped his sight to the piece of paper and reads what was written on it this time:

_I look up at the sky_

_Upon the dreamy twinkling of the stars_

_And couldn’t help but think_

_The light in your eyes are more beautiful_

_J_

So it seemed like this person has an affinity with sky’s objects huh?

He turned his attention back to the fox, who hasn’t gone yet. “What? Why are you still here? You can’t possibly expect me to reply the letter right? Well, at least please convey my thanks to this person, whoever he or she is,”

He knows very well that it sounds and looks weird to be talking to a patronus like this, but he thinks the fox understands what he means because he saw how the fox nodded it’s head at him then proceeded to run out through his open window. 

He follows the fox to the window and saw it disappears around the corner of Astronomy tower, into the direction of the castle.

So the sender is also a student of Hogwarts it seemed?

Taehyun looks up at the starry night sky. It does looks really beautiful tonight.

He couldn’t help but pictured someone who he thinks suited the description in the letters better. 

\--

“Gyu, did you know someone who has fox as their patronus?”

Beomgyu stopped mid chewing and ponder about his smaller friend’s question for a while. “As far as I know there’s no one in our year who has that? I mean, it’s not like there are many people who can produce a corporeal patronus in the first place.”

Taehyun just hums non-committally at the blonde. He knows about that already. “How about the sixth and seventh year seniors?”

His brows furrowed at this, trying to collect any information in some parts of his brain. But when he can’t come up with anything he just ended up shaking his head. “Honestly, I don’t really know about that either. Why did you ask anyway?”

Taehyun didn’t answer. Not because he didn’t want to, but because his eyes just caught sight of blue hair that peeked out from other heads that occupy Slytherin table.

Upon realizing the reason why his friend was suddenly very quiet Beomgyu just snorts and snickers knowingly at the younger. “And here we go again, Taehyun and his _wild_ imagination about Yeonjun-hyung,”

The shorter of the two finally tears his eyes away from the (beautiful) view ahead and looks at his friend with a blank expression plastered on his face. “I’m not imagining anything, and even if I did, what do you mean by wild?” while cocked one of his perfect eyebrow.

Beomgyu just laughs at his friend’s (failed) attempt to looks calm and collected. He might be able to fool anyone, but not Beomgyu though. He can see how the tip of his ears are reddened considerably as clear as day. How cute.

“You’re practically ogling him, just admit it already. And you should wipe that drool,” he said while smirking and pointed at Taehyun’s general direction with his chin.

Despite his attempt to look as nonchalant as possible, his hand shot up automatically to wipe at his mouth.

Which comes out dry.

This just earned a full blown laugh from his (supposed to be) best friend which ended up attracting the attention from the people around them. And sadly, that also includes the blue haired boy who’s now looking at their direction with an amused smile on his handsome face.

_‘Gosh his smile is so beautiful,’_

Whops, maybe that shouldn’t be the proper thought to have at the moment, but Taehyun just couldn’t help it okay?

After coming back to his senses he hurriedly grabs the still laughing Beomgyu by his arm and practically drags him out from the big hall, trying to avoid people’s curious stare on the way out.

Maybe he should’ve paid more attention to his surrounding though, because in his hurries to go, he just missed the way a pair of dark eyes that resembles a fox’s were watching him intently from afar. 

\--

After that, the letters become almost like a daily occurence for him.

The letter didn’t come everyday, but at least once a week he will be greeted by the sight of the same silvery animal waiting patiently for him, or woken him up in the middle of the night. Which should’ve annoyed him, because he needs his beauty sleep okay, but he found himself didn’t mind at all.

And he isn’t scared to admit that maybe he’s kinda looking forward to it, because the sender certainly has the talent to turns anything as ordinary as sky’s objects into beautifully written words like that. Soon, he found the box where he keeps all the letters almost full to the brim.

Over time, his curiousity about the sender also increased.

Which makes him kinda felt guilty, because there’s someone that’s already occupy his mind.

Someone with cute eyes, soft blue hair, and beautiful laugh.

Someone who also happens to be impossible for him.

He wonders sometimes why would he falls for someone so out of his reach like that. Not only does he’s a Quidditch captain, on top of that he’s also a VERY popular student who’s known by everyone in school.

Sure, he won’t deny that he likes good looking people. But there’s something more about the blue haired senior. If not for what happened few months back, maybe he would still thinks that Yeonjun is just a cocky popular student who thinks that the world revolves around them only, just like how other popular students are.

He can still pictured the event that takes place a few months back perfectly in his head.

_Suddenly, there’s something wheezing so fast in front of his eyes, which caused him to stop dead in his track, heart pounding loudly in his chest._

_A bludger._

_Which now takes off to another direction of the field, as if without a care that it’s just almost killed a person._

_(Well maybe he’s overreacted,_ maybe _it won’t kill him, which he can’t know for sure, but surely he wouldn’t want to nurse a concussion or something right?)_

_Gosh why did he even entertained the idea of passing through the Quidditch arena during practice time like this in the first place anyway?_

_Curse Beomgyu and his tendencies to drag Taehyun into some kind of trouble._

_He was still frozen shock in place when his blurry mind caught sight of someone flying to his direction. And suddenly there’s blue and green in his line of vision._

_Who...?_

_Somehow there’s Beomgyu’s voice in his mind who shouts excitedly,_ Choi Yeonjun hyung!

_Ah right, if he can recall correctly this is the popular senior from Slytherin that Beomgyu always gushed about._

_Which Taehyun never cares about, because in his mind popular people equals to people who’s so full of themselves so thank you he better not associated with any of them. He’s never good with interacting with people in general anyway, so avoiding people like that is just a piece of cake for him._

_Which again didn’t seemed to match the person who’s standing in front of him now, because why does he looks worried? It’s not like he knows Taehyun or anything._

_“Hey, are you okay? Did you got hit somewhere?” he asked gently while inspecting his face carefully for any sign of wound or bruise._

_Taehyun shakes his head. “I’m okay, just surprised,” he mumbled lowly under his breath while looking at his feet. Gosh he was never really good interacting with people he didn’t know or close with._

_The person in front of him lets out a sigh of relief which prompted Taehyun to looks up at him again. The boy was tall okay so he_ needs _to look up. “That’s good to hear. But still, I’m sorry for that, we can’t really control where it’s going, since you know, it’s a bludger,” he chuckles sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck._

_And no Taehyun didn’t really care about bludger but what’s more important at the moment is the fact that he shouldn’t find the gesture attractive._

_Which he found strange because_ what the hell Taehyun _?_

_“What’s your name anyway? What year?”_

_“Kang Taehyun. Fifth year,” he answers shortly because he couldn’t really trust his mouth to not spewed out something stupid at the moment. His brain to mouth filter usually didn’t work for his favor when he’s nervous so better be safe than sorry right? But great, now the senior will think that he’s just a cocky brat or something._

_But Yeonjun just grins easily at him. “Cool,” he said. Damn, that smile should be illegal because maybe or maybe not it almost caused Taehyun to blurted out something that eerily sounds like ‘Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?’ in his mind. Ew, definitely not. Taehyun still has dignity to uphold._

_“It’s Yeonjun here, seventh year. Well, it’s nice meeting you but I guess it’s time to go back to practice now. Hope I can see you soon again Taehyunie!” he said while waving at him and walks away._

_And he knows he should’ve feel angry because someone he just met today just calls him in such a friendly way. But nope. He feels warm all over instead._

_Is he maybe...?_

_He decided to not entertain the thought any further. It’s so cliche and cheesy to fall for someone at first sight right? And for someone like Yeonjun to top it all. it’s definitely not his thing. Yup, it couldn’t be, he stated firmly. So with that in mind, he tried to bury the senior’s cute smile at the back of his mind and continues on his merry way. If he tried to ignore it he’s sure he will forget about that soon anyway._

But boy who was he kidding. It seemed like the universe just likes to play jokes on him.

After their first encounter he founds himself bumped into the blue haired senior more often than he likes to admit, because he should try to forget about him okay? It’s not good to lull himself into that territory when he knows perfectly well that he will ended up hurting because there’s just no way they can be together. 

But most of all, he really hate the fact that Yeonjun is not like anything he was initially thought of him at all. It’s not good because he just found himself falls deeper for him, and he really needs to stop.

But he can’t.

Of course he can’t.

Because after some more times knowing him, he found out that Yeonjun is just a kind, goofy, _perfect_ person who has charmed his way easily to Taehyun’s heart.

The way he greets him enthusiastically everytime they passed by each other in the corridor, or when he caught sight of him in the big hall.

The way his tongue peeked out a little when he’s concentrating on something, either when he’s trying to finish his essays or when he’s just doing something stupid, like preparing for that pranks he always seemed to have for Soobin.

The way he always talks in tiny when he thoughts nobody could hear him.

The way he always ready on his feet whenever his friends needed him, whether it’s as small as helping them sending the letter to their family when they have no time, even if it means he has to walks to the owls’s den at the far side of the castle, or as ridiculous as agreeing to sneak in to Professor Lee’s office because his friend is just _curious_ about what a handphone looked like.

And the way he laughs, _God his laugh_ , as if he has the intention to rivals the sun’s brightness.

So God please help him, Taehyun is just someone who's weak at heart.

\--

He thoughts it will never come, but there it is, staring straight at him in the face.

_I thought seeing you from afar only is enough._

_Watching you from the place to keep my heart safe._

_But heart knows what it wants you know?_

_Would you mind stargazing with me tonight?_

_Yeontae will help you guides the way._

_J_

So it seems like he’s finally meeting his so called secret admirer then? He knows that he can’t reciprocate his feeling, but at least maybe they can become friends? He really hope so, because God forgive him, this person somehow has awoken his buried deep bravery. The bravery that he needs to finally convey his feeling to the Slytherin Quidditch captain.

He couldn’t help but feel some kind of anxiousness in his stomach. And it’s not the bad kind, that he knows for sure. Maybe after receiving so much letter from this person his mind has formed some kind of familiarity with him? He doesn’t know, but he’s certainly looking forward to it.

Without any further thought he finally looks at the fox. “Let’s go?” he said while smiling at the fox.

\--

He can feel the way his heart pounding faster and harder the closer he gets to the astronomy tower.

And his heart certainly is not prepared when the back side of a blue head is the one that greets him inside.

‘ _It can’t be...’_

His suspicion was confirmed once the head turned around to look at him. There, standing with the dark sky and the bright stars as the background, is no other than Choi Yeonjun. The one he has crush on so bad sometimes he talks about him in his sleep. The one that has been and still are occupying his mind since a few months back. The one he’s going to confess to.

“Hello Taehyunie,” the older greets him shyly.

“B-but how, why?” he sputtered stupidly in response.

Yeonjun chuckles lightly at this. “Surprised huh? I thought you already know, but seeing your reaction now I guess it’s not true then?”

_‘God he has no right looking that cute while tilting his head to the side like that_ ’ his mind screams unhelpfully. It seemed like his brain just got electrocuted or short circuited or _something_ , because he certainly couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Yeonjun, Choi _fucking_ Yeonjun, is J, the one that has sent him so many letters he (almost) lost count of it.

What the?!

“You’re J?!” he shouts almost hysterically to the older.

Nice Taehyun.

And the elder just has the decency to laughs sheepishly at his outburst.

“I guess? I mean if J as if in Jun hasn’t explained it all?”

Taehyun really need to sit down for a minute. Or maybe for eternity. Whatever.

So that’s how he founds himself almost crouching down in the middle of the room, because his legs certainly couldn’t help support his body anymore.

_Almost._

Because bless Yeonjun’s agility and speed, in no time he comes rushing forward to catch Taehyun in his arms.

_‘In his arms’_ Taehyun’s mind screams again.

He looks up at the older with his mouth agape. Maybe this is a dream? Because certainly there’s no way his crush is reciprocating his feeling right? There’s no way everything that just happened in the last five minutes is real right? If it really is a dream then he didn’t want to wake up from it ever.

But the warmth that the other radiates feels so real, _too real_ , he wants to cry.

“Am I dreaming?” he said finally.

Yeonjun smiles softly at this. Taehyun noted absentmindedly that the older didn’t make any move to steady him, just lets him rest all of his weight on him.

“Well, I sure hope it isn’t because having you in my arms surely feels better than any other dreams,”

“So you’re real? And you like... me?”

Yeonjun shows his infamous eye smile at the dumbfounded expression on the younger’s face he found himself squealing inside. _‘He’s so cute.’_

“Well, if my letters didn’t already proved it all, I don’t know what else could,” he shrugged lightly, but from this close distance Taehyun can make up the blush that adorned his perfect cheeks. “Oh, but maybe I have another way to prove it,” he said while taking out his wand.

“Expecto patronum,”

And there, standing in the middle of the room, staring straight at them, is the fox that has acted as postman to Taehyun for the last few weeks.

Taehyun almost couldn’t believe his eyes. “But why?” he asked shakily.

The older hums at him. “Why do I like you? Why did I send the letters?”

Taehyun feels lightheaded hearing that word coming out from the older’s mouth.

“The question should be why wouldn’t I like you though. Because really, why _wouldn’t_ I like you? You’re the most amazing and the most perfect person I have ever meet. Believe it or not, and it might sound cliche and all, but I have fallen for you since our first meeting. And I always feel thankful for that bludger. Because if not for that incident, maybe I wouldn’t get so lucky to know you in the first place,”

“And why did I send the letters? Gosh you can’t possibly imagine how nervous I get everytime I was in close distance to you. I can’t even form coherent words, let alone act normal in front of you. I’m too afraid that I will make a fool out of myself, so yeah, I decided that letters are definitely better,”

“But why did you have to send it anonymously though? I wouldn’t mind receiving that kind of beautifully written letters from you,”

Yeonjun sighs dejectedly at this. “Like I said before, I was afraid okay? I’m scared of how you would react. What if I ruined the friendship that we have build so far?”

Taehyun keeps silent at this. Because honestly speaking, he also has the same fear.

“At first I planned to just keep sending the letters without revealing myself ever. But then one day, I saw how happy you looked when you read one of my letters. And it pained me. Because I want to be the one who make you smile, laugh, _happy_ like that. Not this J person where I’m hiding behind. So I guess that’s how we found ourselves in this current situation,”

And somehow it all made sense in Taehyun’s brain.

The fox’s familiar eyes.

The fond stares and the lingering touches.

Why it’s all about the sky, because Yeonjun is _always_ flying in the sky.

It all made so much sense now.

Without warning Taehyun launches himself to Yeonjun’s waiting arms. “You better get yourself prepared because I will write you with as much cheesiness and love as I could,”

Yeonjun’s laugh that resonates throughout the room is certainly the answer he’s looking for all this time.

Everything feels so right now.

_Finally_.

\--

_I was wondering once,_

_Why would people say that when you fall in love,_

_It’s as if you’re floating among the clouds_

_I guess I know the reason now_

_Yeonjun_

\--

_Beomgyu didn’t seemed a little bit surprised when Taehyun brings the news of them being together (together!) to him the next morning._

_“I mean, from the way you two stare longingly across the big hall when you think the other’s not looking is already an enough sign for me? Even the dense Soobin-hyung notices it,”_

_“Hey!” Soobin shouted from the side, not accepting of being called dense. Hueningkai just laughs while patting his head and cooed at him._

_“And I found out that Yeonjun-hyung has fox as his patronus not long after you asked me some time ago. But it will surely ruin the fun if I leak it out to you right?” And he even has the audacity to looks smug and cackles loudly while saying that._

_God Taehyun really need to find a new best friend._

\--

My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tinyandbroken)

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me in Twitter I scream about Taejun (almost) daily there lol


End file.
